Kathie Klose
Kathie Klose "Kat" is a Slayer Hero of Atalanta. Is apart of the Klose Magus family being the sister and Mentor of Logan Klose and cousin of Noel Limroad and Alex Limroad Appearance Kat is a skinny person with more of a runner's build. She had brown hair and bright green eyes. She often wears plain shirts and cargo pants for fighting or hunting but wears sweatpants loose jeans and sweatshirts when she isn't. Personality On the outside, Kat is a very sarcastic person who can come off as a bit rude. Often being blunt about asking about things and clowning around. Yet she is fairly kind and very logical, though that can be swayed by food. She is very energetic and tries to do a lot of training or takes a lot of tasks. She even can still have energy after working all day. Thought afterward she tends to get lazy even though she still has plenty energy left. The last thing is she doesn't show a lot of negative emotions often using sarcasm instead of showing it. Relationships Logan Klose Logan Is Kat's younger brother. They often get along very well and spar very often. When they are alone or with family they often get in sarcastic banters sassing another. She is very supportive of Logan and a bit worried about him because of his bad luck. Noël Limroad Noel is Kat's younger cousin. They often get along well even though Noel often sasses Kat. But Noel is always willing to hear Kat knowledge of hunting tools or teach her how to use tech. Alex Limroad Alex is Kat's cousin of the same age. They often get along well and go out hunting or exploring. The often "Bro Out" and have a talk over a shot of tsipouro. Eli D.R. Poseidonis Eli is one of Kat's friends also a roommate and hunting buddy. Eli often plots, challenges and helps Kat. Though they have a bit of an "in-law" relationship with Kat dating Eli's Best friend, Fergus. Kaitlyn Reyes Kate is Kat's food buddy. Kat started talking to Kate about her love problems and became good friends and often steals her food. Fergus Flannagan Fergus is Kat's ex-boyfriend, it is awkard Bear Bear is Kat's loyal dog that can turn into a bear. She got him when she was little and is very important to Kat. Bane Bane is Kat's Cath Plugg. At first, Kat was scared of Bane having a fear of cats. Bane was trying to scare Kat to get his way. After a training boot camp with Logan, Bane started behaving after that. Peppermint Peppermint "Pepper" was given to Kat soon after she came to the school as a piglet. Kat truly holds the boar dear to her and oftens dresses Pepper up in bows. History Kat grew up in a rural area of Minnesota near a monster teeming with monsters and animals. She had always dreamed of hunting big game of monsters and beating her uncle in a fight. She trained much of her life mastering different skills to one day beat her uncle. Powers & Abilities